Ayumi Le Couture
by Whitemiko5
Summary: ஐOne Shotஐ Porque el tener una amiga en corte y confección tiene sus beneficios, pero también sus malos ratos. Kagome deberá entender que a veces un pequeño chantaje, puede ser más difícil de cumplir de lo que se cree, pero...Kagome tiene bien claro algo, los apuntes lo valen; y deberán valerlo si necesita vestirse como Sakura Card Captor. Reto ¡Siéntate!


Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

_**#02 **__Por: Laster mehr bizarre._

_InuYasha/Kagome. Kagome se vaya al Sengoku como viste Sakura SCC (con esos trajes bonitos). Que no sea por el motivo de Hallowen, tiene que interferir Kouga y que InuYasha acepte que si le gusta verla con esos trajes, pero que sólo él los pueda ver. Situado después de la muerte de Kikyou, tiene que tener 500 palabras mínimo, no hay máximo. Humor/Romance._

_Plazo: 7 dias_

_Límite de fickers: 2_

_# Link al foro:__ /forum/Siéntate/84265/_

* * *

Ayumi le coiffure

* * *

¡No, no y una maldita vez más no!

¿Quién me mandaba a andar aceptando este tipo de peticiones tan absurdas?

Ah sí…ya recordé, malditos fuesen esos apuntes del colegio, tan jodidamente necesarios para que mi vida lograra ser útil para lo sociedad, y no volverme una irremediable fracasada.

Pero vamos, debo admitir que esta vez no fue tan malo, como la vez pasada, en la cual mis amigas me _pidieron amablemente_—otra manera de llamar al complicado arte de chantajear—que les invitara al Wac Donald's y comprar una maldita dotación completa que incluso a Inuyasha le hubiera causado una indigestión.

Y de acuerdo, también debo de aceptar que después de todo no me sentí tan obligada, y es que…no puedo negar que los vestidos son preciosos, y sí que me gustaron desde el primer instante.

Pero…

Ahí entra el maldito pero.

Y ay qué decir, que esos malditos vestidos fueron diseñados en un principio para una niña.

_Una niña…_

_De diez años…_

Y yo…distaba mucho de tener el cuerpo de una pequeña niña. Y no, no me siento una escultural mujer, pero bueno…tengo lo mío, y después de todo, con la edad que tengo.

Bueno, tampoco soy tan vieja, apenas tengo los dieciséis tirándole a los diecisiete. Basta para que me vea ridícula utilizando estos vestidos, y deja eso.

Parecía fantasía sexual con tendencia pedófila.

¿Lo dije bien?, demonios, no conocía el término animesco…

Bah, para el caso es lo mismo. Mi persona enfundada en un traje cuya falda por tanto vuelo, me tapaba aún menos que mi falda escolar; con un cuello alto, pero bastante ceñido al tórax lo que lo volvía incómodo. Y unas medias largas hasta casi el inicio de la falda adornadas con cintas y moños por doquier y para completar unas _adorables_ zapatillas tipo bailarina.

¿Alguien ha notado mi _sarcasmo_?

Definitivamente NO me veía adorable, NO me sentía cómoda y aún menos me atrevería a asistir así a la escuela. Aunque se tratara de la maldita presentación que fuera. Y aunque los chillidos emocionados de Ayumi intentaran convencerme de que me veía jodidamente bonita con el dichoso traje.

Pero luego venía el puchero de mi encantadora amiga, y si eso no era suficiente, ella se encargaba de convencerme de nuevo al pasearme por mis ojos su encantador cuaderno de física.

¿Quién decía que no me pondría esto para ayudar a mi querida amiga en su presentación en la clase de corte y confección?

_Nadie, de seguro solo escucharon mal._

—Auch—me quejé. Tuve la intención de meter mano para lograr quitarme aquel infernal alfiler, pero un segundo pinchazo me hizo arrepentirme.

—No seas llorona Kagome, si te sigues moviendo te los vas a seguir encajando—regañó Ayumi manteniéndose sumamente concentrada en su tarea de darle forma a los patrones que ceñían a la cintura y desde luego al de la falda. Suspiré resignada, más me valía hacerle caso, o si no volvería a pincharme _accidentalmente._

_Sarcasmo de nuevo, ni ella misma se creía que fue sin querer._

Era el maldito cuarto vestido que me hacía modelar hoy. Y eso que aún no estaba terminado, porque cuando fuera así, me haría ponérmelo y volvérmelo a poner a cada rato solo para pulir simples detalles, como ella le llamaba.

Todo iba normal cuando me diseñó el de uno blanco rosa pálido lleno de plisados y con cola de pato—que curiosamente parecía de novia y lo complementó con unas pequeñas alas de ángel—.

Me comencé a incomodar cuando terminó uno azul con blanco que incluía un sobrero ridículo que me obligó a ponerme, en conclusión…parecía un duendecillo con cascabeles.

Y la cosa se empezó a poner fea cuando me hizo otro de color azul tipo traje de baño y con una capucha roja larga con un pequeño saco blanco debajo que terminaba en un corte V invertida, que por cierto…no cubría nada. Parecía caperucita roja moderna. _Muy moderna…_

Y ahora me estaba torturando con uno blanco con mucho vuelo y con una segunda falda rosa y mangas bombachas. Y mi cabello…pues ni mi cabello se había salvado, se encontraba semi-recogido en dos patéticas colitas, adornadas con un par de listones rosas.

_Por si aún no parecía regalo a estas alturas…_

Demonios, mil veces demonios, me arrepentí tanto cuando me mostró las imágenes de los que faltaban por hacer. Uno de un tono amarillo pastel con blanco en el que el short parecía un pañal y le colgaban un par de trozos de tela que asemejaban alas.

El siguiente era gris con blanco, constaba de una falda tableada de aquellos colores, un saco blanco con terminación en V invertida, unos guantes cortos y unas botas altas, que llegaban a la mitad del muslo—y la verdad ese me gustaba—.

El que seguía parecía frente de príncipe pero con una falda tableadita más corta que la de todos los demás, y guantes largos hasta los antebrazos.

Y por si con los antes mencionados no era suficiente, para rematar… uno rosa con mucha crinolina debajo; un moño rojo en el cuello, un sombrero rojo con un enorme moño también, medias completas blancas, zapatos rojos y un par de alas.

Y todos…o por lo menos casi todos, contaban con un jodido gorro que no entendía cómo es que lograba sostenerse de mi cabeza.

_Mátenme por no hacer unas buenas descripciones de los vestidos, pero en verdad…_

_NO me gustaba vestirme de esta manera tan llamativa._

O sí, sería una semana muy larga. Y mientras Ayumi parecía estarse volviendo loca del estrés de tener que terminar el trabajo en menos de cinco días. ¿Yo que culpa tenía de que se le hubiera ocurrido apostar con sus otras compañeras del taller?, y aún más ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que sea fanática de hueso colorado de Sakura Card Captor?

_Ninguna._

_Pero aquí estoy._

Otro pinchazo esta vez en mi cadera me tentó a arrancarme aquel maldito vestido y mandar todo a la mierda, pero el ver el libro de historia sobre la mesita de noche me hizo querer soportar como campeona.

¡Oh sí!

Soy libre.

¡Lo hicimos!

_Inserte baile de Dora la exploradora aquí._

Por fin nos presentamos en su maldita clase de confección y gracias a todos los cielos, y a la maestra que sintió generosa—un par de hamburguesas del Wac Donald's no tuvieron nada que ver, los envidiosos dirán que fue soborno—la adorable ancianita prefirió los diseños no originales de Ayumi por encima de los increíbles vestidos de noche que hicieron las harpías de Tsugumi y compañía.

Y sí, lo que les falló fue la modelo.

¿A quién se le ocurre llevar a su hermana pequeña de modelo?

Ok…aquí hay un error, quizás lo mejor hubiera sido cambiar de modelos, y yo haber tenido los vestidos de noche y la hermanita de Tsugumi los de Sakura.

Pero la vida no es justa, y yo no me encargaré de preocuparme en desvelar los milenarios secretos de los juegos del caprichoso destino tan antiguo como el mismo tiempo.

_Mátenme por querer que Ayumi ganara._

_Si ser buena amiga es un delito…yo me declaro culpable._

Al salir del salón de corte, me coloreé hasta los cabellos por tener que salir del colegio vestida así.

Y no… es que quién creería que la harpía de Tsugumi vertió intencionalmente su capucchino sobre mi pulcro uniforme. Dejándolo completamente empapado, y con una mancha que dudo mucho que la lavadora de mi casa logre sacar.

_Definitivamente nadie._

Excepto Ayumi, que con otro accidente le pisó la cola al vestido que la mencionada sostenía mientras caminaba y ésta azotó de manera aparatosa contra el suelo.

Una enorme gota de sudor rodó por mi sien. Definitivamente las chicas de corte y confección son filosas, siendo así no me gustaría remotamente conocer a las de cocina.

En todo el camino Ayumi había mantenido en su rostro una sonrisa perturbadoramente dulce, y…eso de alguna manera no me agradaba. Algo me decía a gritos que planeaba algo, y no sería algo que me hiciera muy feliz a mí.

—¡Higurashi!—aquel llamado me sacó de mis silenciosas cavilaciones y me hizo girarme a ver a mi interlocutor.

—Houjo, que bueno verte—saludé con amabilidad, intentando ignorar las miradas tímidas que éste me proporcionaba al recorrerme con la mirada.

—Lo mismo digo Higurashi—respondió sonrojándose un poco—te ves muy linda con ese vestido—agregó antes de prácticamente huir del lugar y subiendo a su bicicleta encarrerado.

Ayumi se acercó a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa, palmeó mi espalda con suavidad y me miró con cara de circunstancias.

—Hasta pusiste nervioso al buen Houjo—murmuró la castaña tomando mi mano y arrastrándome hacia mi casa—¡tengo una gran idea!—indicó abrazando con fuerza su cuaderno de patrones y la maleta que contenía los extravagantes vestidos. Yo me resistí por un instante a seguirla, pero ella lo notó y se regresó a tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme de nuevo.

Cruzamos calles, banquetas, puentes, cruceros, y pronto subimos las escaleras del templo. Y en ningún momento Ayumi se dignó a soltarme, como si tuviera temor de que intentara huir. Cabe agregar que en todo el tiempo que caminamos como desquiciadas por la calle, la gente se me quedaba viendo, algunos como bicho raro, otros con curiosidad, otros con ughhh deseo y otros tantos no se dignaron ni a mirarme.

Y yo, of curse…yo estaba tremendamente sonrojada.

Al llegar Ayumi pasó por alto la educación y entró a mi casa como Pedro por su casa, arrastrándome ahora por las escaleras. Mi pequeño hermano quiso preguntar a que se debía mí ropa y la prisa, pero fue atendido por el ruido que hace la puerta de mi recámara al cerrarse.

Una vez encerradas, ella me soltó y con una mirada maléfica le echó el seguro al picaporte, para después girarse a verme mientras armaba una nada inocente sonrisa.

—¿Qué…que tienes Ayumi?—articulé no sabiendo si sería necesaria una improvisada escapada por la ventana. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y con confianza se dejó caer en mi cama, extendiendo sobre ella su maleta anaranjada, que contenía aquella colección de endemoniados trajes.

—Oh nada, solo quiero que hagas una última cosita por mí—indicó levantándose de la cama, acomodando con delicadeza los trajes sobre ella, como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas.

—¿Co…cómo?—

—Escoge una Kagome—expresó con seriedad haciéndose a un lado para permitirme acercarme. Yo a estas alturas, sinceramente no tenía idea de que pensar, de repente esta chica solía actuar muy extraño. Al notar que yo no me animaba a hacerlo, la castaña compuso su semblante y me regaló una amigable sonrisa—no es nada malo lo prometo—inquirió volviéndome a pedir que escogiera uno de los trajes.

Yo asentí aún desconfiada, pero me dediqué a dar un análisis rápido. De entre todos tenía que aceptar que el que más me gustaba era el blanco con gris—por ser el más discreto de todos—y en un punto y aparte me encantaban las botas larguísimas. Ella asintió, aunque algo me hace pensar que estaba resentida por no haber elegido el que parecía de príncipe.

—Espero que haya sido una buena elección Kagome, porque me tendrás que traer una foto con tu novio, mientras tú usas este traje—señaló con tranquilidad guardando el resto en la maleta.

De veras, que si en ese instante hubiera estado bebiendo agua, se la hubiera escupido por completo en la cara. ¿Qué yo iba a hacer que…?

—What…?—musité completamente congelada, ella me miró como quién no quiere la cosa y me sonrió.

—Oh sí Kagome, me tendrás que traer esa foto, ya utilizamos estos vestidos para ganar en mi clase, ahora intentarás cautivar a tu chico—explicó terminando de cerrar la maleta y acercándose a mi—y ahora…quítate éste para que te pongas el gris—ordenó retirándome el gorro rojo con el tremendo moño, y ayudándome a bajar el cierre de la espalda. Quise protestar por esta nueva orden, pero ella pareció adivinar el rumbo de mis pensamientos—si quieres apuntes, primero deberá haber foto—indicó con una tranquilidad desoladora.

Me sentí rendida ante sus deseos, y la verdad es que si quería obtener aquellos apuntes, tenía que aceptar estas inconvenientes condiciones. Así de desesperada estaba por pasar esas malditas materias.

_Malditas fueran las matemáticas, la física, y las ciencias naturales._

—Pero Ayumi, no tengo cámara fotográfica—murmuré depositando en esas simples palabras mis últimas esperanzas de salir bien librada de esta.

—Oh Kagome, no te apures que yo si traigo la mía—respondió feliz de la vida, esculcando en su maleta hasta encontrar una compacta cámara de color cobre y entregármela con rapidez—¡ah casi se me olvida darte esto!—chilló entregándome el báculo rosa de la niña del anime—Y no lo olvides, debe de ser una foto épica—giñó el ojo, antes de recoger sus pertenencias de manera apresurada, despedirse de mí agitando su mano, y salir como alma que lleva el diablo de mi habitación…y de mi casa.

Y ahora eme aquí, preguntándome como jodidos voy a arreglármelas para salir del maldito pozo comehuesos, sin rasgar en lo más mínimo la _preciosa _creación de Ayumi y sin perder el bastón rosado en el proceso. Había ideado más de veinte maneras, posiciones, posibilidades y nada.

_El cerebro se me está secando…_

Probablemente se debía al tremendo golpe que me dio el bastón al darme en la cabeza cuando intenté escalar las paredes del pozo con él entre mis dientes. Una peregrina idea, que fue aún más desafortunada que todas las demás que la antecedieron.

Me agacho cansadísima recargando el peso en mis rodillas, jadeando como perro correteado. Pensaba seriamente en acatar el impulso de gritar como descosida hasta que Inuyasha se dignara a correr a rescatarme; cuando sentí que era extraída de aquel infernal hoyo con una maestría evidente.

No me hizo falta de muchos segundos, para notar un pequeño, pero pequeñísimo detalle, casi insignificante. Y éste era, que mi salvador no era precisamente el irritable y adorable medio demonio de cabello plateado; si no el tan conocido incómodo y afanado lobo de ojos azules.

No me permitió ni esclarecer mis dudas, cuando el joven me acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, colocando su rasposa mano izquierda debajo de mis rodillas, y su mano derecha en mi espalda para otorgarme un soporte mejor. Y desde luego, su mirada hambrienta, me arrancó el valor de la boca al ver como su mirada zafiro me recorrió cuan larga era y parecía contener la acción de pasarse.

—Kagome, te ves tan hermosa—halagó volviendo su mirada a mi rostro—esta vestimenta te hace ver tan inocente, y a la vez tan bonita que me dan ganas de raptarte en este mismo momento y correr a mi cubil para casarnos en este preciso instante—expresó con un tono soñador, arreglándoselas de alguna manera, para sostenerme con un solo brazo, y con su mano libre capturar mis manos.

La expresión tan segura de sí misma de Kouga no hacía más que ponerme nerviosa, y lograr que una notable gota de sudor corriera libre por mi cara al no saber cómo zafarme de esta comprometedora situación.

—Estem…Kouga, pues yo…—intentaba de verdad ordenar en mi cabeza una excusa lo suficientemente buena para deshacerme de él de manera sutil, sin lastimarlo en el proceso por supuesto. Afortunadamente, no tuve que preocuparme mucho de ello, porque el sonido de unas garras rasgando el aire que se encontraba antes alrededor de la cabeza de Kouga, logró desconcentrarlo de su momento cursi.

No se cómo demonios le hizo para conseguir librarse de lo que parecía una decapitación segura.

—¡Maldito lobo sarnoso suéltala!—rugió el albino incorporándose furioso por haber errado en su ataque. El moreno sonrió de lado con arrogancia, y me apretó más contra sí.

—En tus sueños bestia, por nada del mundo soltaría a este pastelillo—regresó el joven lobo mirándome de nuevo sin vergüenza—y con nadie, me refiero específicamente a ti perrucho—agregó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro agregándole burla a sus palabras.

La verdad es que a estas alturas, el gruñido de Inuyasha era perfectamente escuchado por todos los presentes en ese antes pacífico prado. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a absolutamente todos, ya que los animalillos que antes pululaban por los alrededores, huyeron completamente espantados por el gutural sonido que emergía implacable de la rasposa garganta del medio perro.

Y como era de esperarse, un incansable intercambio de improperios se dio cita en aquel lugar, luego de ahí, pasaron a los ataques, a esquivar, a saltar de allá para acá, y francamente, yo en estos momentos, lo que más me tentaba cada vez más era vomitar.

—¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—aullé desgarradoramente, asustando en el proceso al lobo al que casi me le resbalo de las manos, y al ambarino que perdió la concentración en un salto y por poco se estrella con un árbol. Ambos se giraron a mirarme aún aturdidos por el potente grito, y yo no esperé ni un momento para dar explicaciones, comencé a patalear desesperada para lograr alejarme de Kouga.

Cuando éste accedió, corrí como si de eso dependiera mi vida, y me escondí tras un par de arbustos, donde casi devuelvo hasta el hígado. _¿Cuál era el maldito problema de esos dos?, _sentía como si anduviera en la más extrema de las montañas rusas, hasta con efectos de sonido y toda la cosa.

Ya más compuesta, mi respiración poco a poco fue normalizándose y colocando una mano en mi frente disfruté de la sensación de que el asco poco a poco iba disipándose.

Y cuando me giré a encarar a mis compañeros, éstos se encontraban peleando ahora de no sé qué cosa, pero solo podía avistar que se atacaban con una fiereza total y desmedida.

—¡Lobucho de pacotilla mira lo que hiciste!—reclamó Inuyasha abalanzándose sobre Kouga con la portentosa espada en el aire. Aquel ataque fue fácilmente evadido por el otro combatiente, y en respuesta recibió un poderoso puñetazo que de no haber saltado hacia atrás, le hubiera roto la quijada de seguro. No pudo recuperarse de aquel ataque, cuando el oji azul se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él, esta vez con las afiladas garras mágicas de sus antepasados.

—¡Eres tú el inoportuno perro pulgoso!—rebatió el lobo esquivando a su vez un ataque combinado de Inuyasha, con garras y espada; el cual cabe decir, por poco no libra.

Camine hasta ellos con la intención de detener aquel absurdo enfrentamiento, cuando a punto de llegar a ellos, escuché un golpe seco. Al principio no supe a que se debía, pero al reconocer el objeto en el suelo, el color se me escapó del rostro, me abalancé desesperada al suelo con la mayor intención de levantarlo en ese momento del piso que puede dañarlo, y al recogerlo solo fui capaz de distinguir dos cosas.

—¡Kagome con un demonio quítate de ahí!—ese grito no me dijo mucho, pero en el momento en que fui levantada del suelo con violencia, en acto reflejo apreté con fuerza la cámara para evitar que se me escapara de las manos, y fui consciente del escándalo que ocasionó un ataque perdido en donde antes me encontraba yo.

Aún volando por los aires, la cámara se accionó, y el modo ráfaga fue activado sin razón aparente, siendo seguida del característico sonido que emite el aparatito al tomar varias fotografías; aterrizamos en el suelo, y antes de que pudiera desactivar la cámara, Kouga tuvo la intención de arrebatarme de los brazos de Inuyasha, que me cargaba al estilo princesa.

Afortunadamente…no lo consiguió e Inuyasha fue más rápido de reflejos y saltamos a un lugar seguro.

—Chucho vulgar, ¿acaso no notas que Kagome se vistió especialmente hermosa para mí?—hostigó el morocho tronándose los dedos con una sonrisa arrogante. Inuyasha por su parte bufó y me apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

—Keh, eso te gustaría—respondió el albino echándole más leña al fuego. —Pues te pese o no, ¡Kagome se viste así para mí!, pero mierda, solo yo puedo verla así, así que anda lobito a buscar carroña y déjanos en paz—instó Inuyasha haciendo un ademán con su mano para que se marchara.

—No se deberían arrojar margaritas a los cerdos—gruñó el otro sumamente furioso. Y seguramente un aliciente más fue que yo no me preocupé por corregir a Inuyasha.

—¡Es por eso que no quiero que te acerques a ella!—

—¡Maldito perro pulgoso te gustaría ser como yo!, alguien tan bella como Kagome no debería estar cerca de alguien tan vulgar como tú—

—Te retuerce la idea de que ella esté conmigo y no contigo—sí, aquella guerrilla verbal no tenía ni el menor indicio de terminar, y empezaban a jugar, a mí casa es más grande que tu casa.

—¡Claro que me enfurece porque tu preferías a la sacerdotisa muerta!—auch, eso fue golpe bajo hasta para mí. El gruñido espantoso de parte de Inuyasha, lo sentí en mi espalda a través de su pecho y consiguió estremecerme.

—¡Y tú estás comprometido con la loba blanca bastardo!, ¡eres un poco hombre!—buen argumento, punto para Inuyasha.

—¡No metas a Ayame en esto malnacido!—bramó el lobo atacando de nuevo a Inuyasha comenzando de nuevo aquella desgraciada montaña rusa. Por mi bien, al menos ya no tenía nada en el estómago.

—¡Si que lo hago desubicado!—

—¡No sé como Kagome puede soportar que alguien como tú esté cerca de ella!—

—Tal vez deberías preguntárselo—se mofó esquivando de nuevo un pobre ataque del otro.

—¡Querrían callarse!—grité sumamente exasperada al sentirme claramente mareada, volví a patalear para que Inuyasha se dignara a soltarme, y aún a regañadientes, lo hizo. Guardé en mi bolsillo la cámara y me giré a ver al albino que me observaba asustado, sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

—Siéntate—no sé si estuvo bien que lo hiciera, pero maldición era su culpa que me hubiera mareado de nuevo. Al ver que Kouga empezaba a burlarse del desagradable encuentro que tuvo Inuyasha con el piso, yo me acerqué a él con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Expresión que de conocerme bien, sabría que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Vaya Kagome, es genial saber que tú vendrás conmi…—no lo dejé continuar porque le asesté un buen golpe en la dura cabezota que tiene con el bastón de Sakura, haciendo especial énfasis en que el pico del ave se encargara de agregar más daño.

—Están locos los dos por pelear por mí como si no estuviera aquí—regañé ignorando el gesto doloroso que mostró Kouga al sobarse la cabeza—¡casi me matan!, me marearon hasta hacerme devolver los riñones ¡y luego se ponen a pelear como dos bestias rabiosas!—el chico hizo ademán de indicar que la bestia era Inuyasha, pero un nuevo golpe con mi báculo le hizo cambiar de opinión—¿Cuál es su problema?, ¡son unos niños!—finalicé más a grito-gruñido que a dialogo medianamente civilizado, me regresé sobre mis pasos, y sin esperar una contestación más de aquel par de brutos me lancé sin delicadeza al pozo.

El campo se mantuvo en silencio, solo siendo opacado por los gemidos de dolor de los dos hombres agredidos.

—Maldito lobo, con lo que me costará ahora conseguir que Kagome quiera regresar—rezongó el albino comenzándose a separar a duras penas del suelo. El aludido lo miró ofuscado, aunque aún sobándose los dos golpes que le proporcionó _su adorable mujercita._ Le costaba creer que aquel simple bastón le doliera tanto, pero lo atribuyó a los poderes espirituales que la morocha poseía.

Por otro lado, la joven que viajaba en el tiempo, solo repetía en su cabeza, que aún con todo el desastre que había ocasionado Kouga, al menos había conseguido las fotos. Al llegar al otro lado del pozo, no pudo evitar detenerse a revisar las fotografías, encontrando una que concordaba con la definición de épica, que le había exigido su querida amiga.

Se trataba de una afortunada fotografía, donde se veían algo cercanos nuestros rostros, dónde él me estaba cargando y el aire movía con estilo nuestros cabellos. El rostro de Inuyasha se veía varonil, seguro de sí mismo y protector, y ella…ella se veía como una verdadera damisela en apuros.

La chica sonrió de manera tonta ante aquella imagen, y no pudo evitar fantasear.

—Quien sabe Ayumi, no sea que un día de estos tengas que diseñar mí vestido de novia—murmuró la morocha sintiéndose sumamente feliz con aquellas fotos, y la guardó en su bolsillo, pensando de nuevo en la manera en que lograría salir de ahí con vestido y bastón incluidos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a Laster mehr bizarre por permitirme una idea tan buena como esta para un fic. La verdad es que me quebré bastante la cabeza ideando una manera lógica para que Kagome se haya vestido de esa manera, pero no sé, la bombilla de mi cabeza se encendió y aquí está.

Creo que tardé un día más en terminarlo, pero es que como trabajo. Y sí, en fines de semana trabajo hasta diez horas, salí ahora a las 12 de la noche y tan pronto llegué me puse manos a la obra para terminarlo, pero…me dieron las 2 de la mañana :S

Espero querida, haber cumplido con tus expectativas, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y quise volverlo un one-shot que tuviera lógica con los sucesos, espero haberlo conseguido.

Besos…


End file.
